In general, a milk bottle holder is provided with a separate melody device configured to allow an infant to listen to classical music such as Beethoven during milk feeding so as to have emotional stability in the unconscious world, and its technical configurations are generally classified into fifteen types.
The first type is a milk bottle holder comprising a separate melody device provided therein and an on/off switch for switching the melody device (hereinafter referred to as “first prior art”), the second type is a device attached to the bottom of a milk bottle to output voice or emit light according to the operation of a switch (hereinafter referred to as “second prior art”), and the third type is a device provided with a sensor that operates in response to the inclination of a milk bottle so as to bring an infant's brainwave into an alpha state during milk feeding, thus helping the growth of brain (hereinafter referred to as “third prior art”). The fourth type is a device for making a heartbeat sound (hereinafter referred to as “fourth prior art”), and the fifth type is a device for detecting the temperature of a milk bottle and displaying the temperature in digital numbers (hereinafter referred to as “fifth prior art”). The sixth type is a milk bottle holder provided with a thermometer (hereinafter referred to as “sixth prior art”), and the seventh type is a device for generating a melody by operating an actuator provided in a memory circuit board by means of suction pressure (hereinafter referred to as “seventh prior art”). The eighty type is a device for generating a melody by means of an input button and an input circuit electrically connected to the input button and generating an input signal (hereinafter referred to as “eighth prior art”), and the ninth type is a device for storing a parent's voice by means of a microphone and generating the stored voice or melody when an infant tilts a holder at a predetermined angle (hereinafter referred to as “ninth prior art”). The tenth type is a device provided with a vacuum port to maintain the temperature of milk (hereinafter referred to as “tenth prior art”). The eleventh type is a device for moving articles hanging on a mobile by means of a string's vibration when an infant is sucking a milk bottle (hereinafter referred to as “eleventh prior art”), and the twelfth type is a mobile device combined with a holder, into which an infant milk bottle is put, to attract an infant's attention (hereinafter referred to as “twelfth prior art”), and the thirteenth type is a mobile device constructed with poles that form a triangular pyramid shape (hereinafter referred to as “thirteenth prior art”). The fourteenth type is a mobile device for amusement which uses a flexible pipe as a framework (hereinafter referred to as “fourteenth prior art”), and finally, the fifteenth type is a clockwork-driven milk bottle holder in which a mobile is rotated and discolored by an actuator of a clockwork and a xylophone sound is produced (hereinafter referred to as “fifteenth prior art”).]
However, according to the above-mentioned milk bottle of the first prior art, the music is played from the melody device only when the on/off switch is operated by an infant's mother or nanny (hereinafter referred to as an “operator”), resulting in inconvenience in use. Moreover, there is a drawback in that the on/off switch cannot be operated by the infant, and it is inconvenient to replace its battery.
Moreover, the second prior art also has the problem in that it is very inconvenient to listen to the melody without the help of an operator, which is the same problem as the first prior art. Furthermore, there is a drawback in that the battery should be replaced. In addition, the third prior art is an advanced technology, compared to the above-mentioned prior arts, in which the generation of light and melody is provided by the sensor that operates in response to the inclination, but it is inconvenient to have an expensive sensor and there is no practical use.
Meanwhile, in order to solve these problems, the present applicant has registered a patent for a clockwork-driven milk bottle holder (Korean Patent No.: 10-1095187).
The registered patent is configured such that only when an infant tilts the milk bottle holder, a rotary plate is rotated by winding and unwinding operations, a xylophone sound is produced, and a mobile is discolored by the temperature of milk.
However, according to the registered patent, the music is not automatically generated and the mobile is not rotated when an infant is fed with milk by itself without the help of an operator to wind the clockwork, and the rotation of the mobile and the generation of the xylophone sound can be provided only when the operator winds the clockwork.
Moreover, the milk bottle holder according to the registered patent uses a small battery, and thus the battery should be frequently replaced. The clockwork should be wound for the operation, which is very inconvenient. Furthermore, the mobile device configured to help the development of an infant's vision occupies a lot of space, which reduces the practical use. In addition, when the temperature of liquid milk is below a predetermined temperature at which an infant cannot be fed with milk, the temperature is displayed by a digital tool using a thermometer, and thus there is no means to display the temperature in colors on the milk bottle holder and generate a buzzer sound. Additionally, the structure for maintaining the temperature for a predetermined period of time is achieved by complex assembly, which also reduces the practical use.
Also, there is no reed switch that is automatically operated even without an additional operation, and there is also no device that is automatically operated by the weight of liquid milk as a plan to provide the mobile function, the discoloring function, and the function of generating various types of melodies at the same time without the use of a sensor that is operated by a small battery or by clockwork winding, resulting in inconvenience in use.